


A Rewarding Finish

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before a F1 race, Beef jokes with Kurt about rewarding him with a kiss if Kurt makes it into the Top 10. Kurt's going to make sure he follows through on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rewarding Finish

Kurt beamed brightly as he passed the checkered flag that marked the end of his final lap around the F1 track. A 6th place finish after a terrible start to the race, not bad indeed. Then again, he had a very powerful motivator to place well in this particular race. Beef's words from before rang in his ears. "Oh, if you can make it into the top 10… there's, ah, a kiss in it for you."

The butcher had stuttered a bit on the remark, different than their usual flirting, and Kurt picked up on it, noticing the frantic backpedalling as he took too long to respond. The FarLander regretted not saying something sooner, but he was going to hold Beef to his promise, one way or the other. The thought made the tip of his ears turn red, and he turned his attention back to the road, steering into Pit Lane.

Kurt parked his car and handed it off to the pit crew, waving off the congratulations from the chief at his spectacular turn-around. He was handed a towel, and used it to wipe the sweat from his face as he removed his helmet. The pit crew had chairs lined up from where they sat waiting in Pit Lane, and Kurt took a seat in one of them as the crew got to work on prepping his car for storage. Getting comfortable, he settled in to wait for Beef to cross the finish line and drop off his own car at the pit.

He didn't have to wait too long. About two minutes later, he heard the coach congratulating Beef through the headset on his 17th place finish and telling him to come by to drop off his car. The FarLander bit back a laugh as the coach responded to something Beef said, immediately offering suggestions and strategies for how to improve his rankings for the next race. Beef was always a bit sour after a bad ranking, but 17th was getting to be a normal finish for him-- it was unlikely that he was anywhere near as concerned about his placement as the chief.

A rumbling engine brought his gaze back to the track, where Beef's car was speeding along into Pit Lane. The engine stopped, and it took all of Kurt's self-control not to jump out of the chair and race over to the car. When Beef finally exited his car, pulling off his helmet and wiping the sweat from his brow, Kurt grinned. He watched the other man brush off the chief's worries with a goodnatured chuckle, and Kurt watched those blue eyes light up as he spotted his partner. The butcher ran up to the FarLander, excited, and started chattering away about the race as they left the pit. After a few moments of the pair walking towards the parking lot, Kurt sighed in disappointment, drawing Beef's attention.

"Have you forgotten something, Beef?" Kurt spoke up before he had a chance to ask what was wrong. His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he considered that maybe Beef had meant to take back his flirty comment after all. The butcher looked confused for a moment, and Kurt raised an eyebrow as his eyes seemed to light up in realization. Had he just forgotten in the excitement of ending the race?

"Oh, right! Congrats on 6th place, buddy! I knew you could do it." Beef was a bit curious as to why Kurt would intentionally draw attention to his finish, when it was clear how much worse he'd done in comparison. Was he trying to make him jealous? He pushed the thought from his mind. Kurt wasn't the type to rub it in that he'd thrashed Beef's own 17th place finish so thoroughly. When the FarLander still seemed to be waiting for something, Beef frowned, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

Kurt fought the urge to rub his temples in frustration at Beef's perplexed answer. It appeared the butcher had forgotten his promise entirely, which meant it was likely something he'd said in the heat of the moment to motivate him. However, a promise was a promise, and Kurt was not going to let him worm his way out of following through so easily. "Yes, 6th place. Well into the top 10." He stepped forward, surprised at his own daring as he stared into Beef's eyes. "…I do believe I was promised a kiss."

Beef felt his mouth run dry as the weight of Kurt's words settled in his mind, reminding him of the joke he'd made during the race. It was just meant to be a bit of light teasing, some motivation to keep his spirits up, but it looked like Kurt had taken it seriously. He felt his stomach flip-flop at the unyielding expression on Kurt's face, telling him that he would not drop it until he'd gotten his reward. That stubborn drive being turned on him made Beef's skin tingle pleasantly, and the butcher felt himself move forward and cup the FarLander's face in his hands before he realized what he was doing. It wasn't as though he wasn't attracted to Kurt. All that teasing and flirting had to come from somewhere, and he'd been meaning to work up the courage to say something for a while. Maybe he wouldn't have chosen this way to express it, but a promise was a promise.

Kurt relaxed slightly as it became clear that Beef wasn't going to go back on his word, and he closed the gap between them, standing near enough that he was sure Beef could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The butcher's calloused hands were rough against his skin, and he reached up to cover one of the hands cupping his face. The FarLander took care to keep his expression firm and his gaze steady, even when his breath caught in his throat as Beef dipped his head down, lips touching his own, feather-light and chaste. The affection and gentleness radiating from the butcher made his head swim, and when Beef finally pulled away, they were both wearing matching blushes.

Beef moved to step away and Kurt closed the gap again, grabbing the butcher's left hand with his right. The pair entwined their fingers together as they resumed walking, and Kurt moved his gaze to the ground, thinking. He tightened his grip slightly as he came to a conclusion. After the kiss, it was clear that the butcher had feelings for him, and Kurt was not going to let him slip away and claim otherwise. Not after he'd waited so long for the other to make a move.

"So… Uh…" Beef seemed a bit off-kilter from the kiss, and Kurt smiled shyly at him, urging him to continue. The butcher squeezed his hand and plowed on, finishing his thought, "Did you wanna go out for coffee or something? Before we head back, I mean. The two of us. Together." Kurt grinned happily, feeling butterflies rise in his stomach as he squeezed back.

"Yeah. It's a date."


End file.
